Windy
"More money, more opportunities,"- Windy Appearance Windy is probably not the prettiest dragon you'll ever meet. In fact, she's quite ordinary looking. But her attitude makes her appear to be the most gorgeous dragoness in Foxtail. She looks quite SkyWing, with big, orangey-red wings and a slender, elegant build. However, Windy's tail is prehensile, tipped with a glittering red barb, and her big, round eyes are as black as obsidian. Her wings are flecked with maroon, and her fangs are long and sharp, like a RainWing's. A SandWing frill runs along her head, neck, and back, and her horns are SkyWing in shape. Her underscales are maroon, much like the flecks on her wings, and she has a huge ruff that is sandy yellow. One thing you will most likely notice about this dragoness is her red claws. They are long, hooked and dangerously sharp, like harpoons, and she often polishes them black or silver or gold, depending on her mood. Windy loves jewelry, so she is often adorned with several rings, bracelets, and necklaces. She always wears one silver earring in her left ear- nobody knows why, since it's much plainer than her usual extravagant style. She also wears a lacy white cloak made of soft, thin fabric. Personality Windy is somewhere between a criminal and a business dragon. She has the great power of persuasion- she could sell ice to an IceWing, as the old saying goes. It helps that she's pretty- many a male dragon has been fooled by her charms, hoping that they might take this hybrid dragoness out to a local tavern- but alas, Windy is a busy dragon; she doesn't have time to invest in a relationship. In fact, Windy has perhaps only one friend: Swampy, the MudWing bartender down at The Silverscale Tavern. Windy would die for him, and he would do the same. Windy loves music almost as much as she loves money- that is, to say, a lot. If there is music, you'd better believe she'll get up and dance- it is likely the only thing that comes naturally to her, other than conning money out of others and flirting. She's a good dancer, maybe because she doesn't try to look cool while she sways to the beat. Windy is quite flirtatious- she loves playing with other dragons, making them think she's interested, when, in reality, she doesn't care two camel poops about them. However beautiful and interesting Windy might seem, she has an ugly, vengeful side. For instance, she is not afraid to resort to violence when something sets her off- this sly dragoness has a silver dagger hidden in one of he cloak pockets. and her talons are always itching with the urge to pull it out. Appearances matter very much to Windy, she is always perfectly clean with well-polished scales. She loves extravagant things, like treasure and rich, decadent food. She sports at the very least five pieces of jewelry at all times. She loves to polish her talons,because she thinks it makes them look more dramatic. Did I mention she loves to gamble? Poker is her favorite game, and she'll brag that she's never lost a game, but you can imagine how true that is. She's more likely to trick money out of others than win it. Backstory Good virtues (takes place when Swampy, Windy, and Cactus were all young dragonets) Windy bumped her side with Swampy's. "We did it," she cried. "We tricked that old crone into giving us money!" Swampy shook his head. "I still feel bad," he said. "We shouldn't have done that." Windy rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush, it worked great!" Her obsidian black eyes lingered on the golden coins in Swampy's little brown palm. Swampy curled his talons around the money, his brown eyes round with guilt. Windy smiled. I'm going to do that a million more times! ''she thought. ''It was so easy! She and Swampy sidled right up to Windy's brother, Cactus, and Windy proudly displayed the coins to him. "Look what we got," she boasted, puffing out her chest. Cactus's eyes widened. "Windy... where did you get that?" The hybrid dragonet lifted her chin. "That old dragon gave it to us," she said proudly. "Why?" Cactus asked slowly. "Why would anyone just give ''you two money?" Swampy looked at the ground, but Windy met her twin's gaze calmly. "We told her we were orphans collecting money for charity," she told him. Cactus jumped back. "You ''lied?" ''he yelped, horrified. "We ''are ''orphans," Windy retorted. "But you're not collecting for charity," Cactus snapped back. Swampy's shoulders drooped and he looked at Cactus guiltily. "We're sorry," he mumbled. Relationships '''Swampy- '''Swampy is the one dragon Windy trusts. The one dragon she'll stick by no matter what. They've been best friends since they were little street urchins lurking in Scorpion Den alleys, and then they moved to Foxtail together. Anytime Windy needs someone to talk to, she'll mosey down to The Silverscale Tavern and pour out her feelings to Swampy. He is interested in her romantically, but knows it is unlikely, so sticks to being her shoulder to cry on. '''Jigsaw- '''Arch nemesis, is what this dragoness is to Windy. Jigsaw thwarts all her fun, is sooooo annoying with her "good virtues" and Windy hates her very much. '''Cactus- '''Windy doesn't like her brother much, much less love him. He tries to hard to change the dragon she is- to turn Windy into something she can never, ever be. Cactus was recently married to a RainWing named Lemontree, who Windy will never think of as her sister in law. Quotes ''"Oh, darlin', aren't you sweet? But here's a warning- next time, get on my bad side, and you'll be on the wrong end of this here dagger." "Time is money. and I can't afford to lose either." "Jigsaw, I hate to tell you, but you can't drag a dragon off to the slammer just 'cause you dislike 'em." "This is the deal of a lifetime!" Trivia * The reason she loves money so much is because of how poor she was as a dragonet * She's never been in a serious relationship * Her favorite food is cake, and she also loves lizards * She hates fruit and wants to stab it with her tail barb * She is secretly insecure- tell anyone and you die. * She has a brother named Cactus who has great virtues * Windy speaks with a drawl, but her real voice is more high-pitched and average in reality * Swampy gave her the lacy cloak she loves so much * There are rumors that he also gave her her beloved silver hoop earring but nobody knows * As much as she loves it, Windy is impulsive with money * She's smarter than she appears * Her name sounds like the scavenger name "Wendy" out loud, but is in fact "Windy" * She is a very talented con-artist * She was hatched in the Scorpion Den Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings